Une journée à la plage
by Chiyu Nakajima
Summary: Durant la R1, lorsque Lelouch sauve Suzaku en lui imposant la vie, un petit déreglement a eu lieu, à cause de courants marins,Lelouch se retrouvera en compagnie Suzaku sur la même plage. Yaoi et lemon au programme.


Hé bien voilà je vous présente ma toute première fic sur mon couple favori! Un OS, j'ai essayé de respecter les caractères des personnages...je sais pas si ça se verra, j'espère xD

Je voulais remercier mon poisson rouge adoré pour m'avoir donné l'idée et l'envie d'écrire cette histoire, et aussi ma danseuse du ventre préférée qui a du me lire et qui m'a aidé à tout corriger x_x (la pauvre ça a du être un calvaire vu toute mes fautes d'orthographes xD)

Enfin bref voilà donc je vous souhaite à tous une bonne (ou mauvaise ...ça dépend ) lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce qui ne va pas n_n (même si vous pensez...... "TOUUUUUUT" ...précisez! =P)

____________________________

La chaleur de l'ardent soleil était accablante, atténuée de temps à autre par le léger souffle d'une brise marine. Le ressac de la mer s'accordait harmonieusement aux cris des mouettes et des goélands survolant le rivage, ainsi qu'aux bruissements des feuilles de palmiers et divers arbres bordant cette plage vierge de toute présence humaine… enfin plus pour très longtemps.

Au loin une sourde explosion retenti, troublant le calme olympien de ce coin de presque-paradis. Cela ne gêna en aucun cas la tranquillité des oiseaux côtiers, continuant de plonger dans l'eau cristalline afin de poursuivre leur festin poissonneux.

La mer, bien capricieuse ce jour là, rejeta un premier corps sur ce rivage immaculée, où la nature avait tout les droits. Ce fut le jeune pilote du Lancelot, encore inconscient, il se faisait doucement ballotter par les allers et venus des vagues.

Quelques instants plus tard, un autre corps s'échoua sur le sable, bien plus vivace. Empêtré dans sa longue cape noire, Zéro se débattait activement afin de trouver la sortie de ce labyrinthe de tissus.

« Nmmgmhffff … 'n'erfffff' » Le prince perdit de sa superbe, les fesses en l'air, remuant dans tout les sens pour se séparer de ce tissu qui le collait bien inconfortablement, l'étouffant presque. Certes, autant sèche cette cape donnait à Zéro un style dominateur incontestablement séduisant, autant mouillée, elle nuisait grandement au sex-appeal de son propriétaire.

Suzaku fronça les sourcils, et repris peu à peu conscience, accablé par la chaleur. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais fut aveuglé par la lumière. Il abattit ses mains sur ses yeux, afin de protéger sa vue, avant d'être interpellé par ces étranges bruits tout proches de lui, et tourna la tête vers cette source sonore. Encore aveuglé, il distingua juste la forme imprécise d'un corps se tordant singulièrement.

Zéro finit enfin par se libérer de sa prison vestimentaire, il inspira victorieusement, et jeta un regard torve à sa cape, cette traîtresse, avant d'aviser l'endroit où il se trouvait. Son regard balaya l'horizon et la végétation avant de se poser sur le brunet encore allongé dans l'eau. _Merde, il ne faut pas qu'il sache ! _pensa-t-il avant de se jeter précipitamment sur son masque, échoué non loin de lui, et de l'enfiler négligemment. Il tenta par la même occasion de fuir voyant son ennemi amorphe.

Suzaku fit tout les efforts du monde pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il voyait, puis recouvrit sa vue originelle. Il était, certes, déboussolé mais pas assez pour laisser passer l'occasion de voir filer Zéro sous son nez, l'ennemi numéro un de l'empire Britannien basé au Japon, ce terroriste. En moins de temps qu'il ne lui a fallut pour prendre conscience de la situation, il se jeta sur Zéro, tel un prédateur affamé fondant sur sa pauvre proie charnue et appétissante, ne lui offrant aucune échappatoire. Criant sur cette plage déserte « Je te tiens Zéro ! »

Le terroriste ne baissa pas les armes et se défendit. Ils roulèrent tout les deux dans le sable brûlant, à savoir qui de l'un d'eux arrivera à assommer l'autre en premier! Suzaku le menaçant « Rends toi Zéro! tu ne peux plus t'échapper ! ». Sa combinaison blanche mettait, en temps normal, déjà bien en valeur son corps athlétique, mouillée elle lui collait davantage au corps, tel une seconde peau, moulant à la perfection ses muscles, saillants sous l'efforts de la lutte. L'eau rendait le tissus, plus transparent, laissant ainsi deviné la teinte légèrement dorée de son épiderme.

Zéro savait que physiquement, il ne pouvait pas rivaliser, mais il se débattait avec hargne et désespoir, pensant que ses efforts s'avéreront peut-être payants. Malheureusement pour lui, la violence des échanges fut telle que son masque, qu'il avait mal remis dans la précipitation, valsa sur la plage, dévoilant ce visage qu'il cherchait à tout prix à dissimuler.

Dans une dernière roulade, Suzaku, le plaqua durement au sol, le maintenant immobile en appliquant une très forte pression sur ses épaules, l'enfonçant dans le sable, il le surplombait de son corps s'en servant pour incarcérer le terroriste.

Il plongeât son regard d'émeraude dans celui améthyste de son vis-à-vis, cloué sur place par la profonde couleur de ses yeux dans lesquels il avait tant de fois plongé les siens.

Par réflexe, il allégeât quelque peu la pression qu'il exerçait sur le corps se trouvant en dessous de lui, murmurant la voie serrée par la surprise et une certaine tristesse « Lelouch… »

___________________________

_Rha c'est foutu je peux plus utiliser le geass sur lui ! Mais quel imbécile j'ai été C'est pas possible d'avoir manquer de discernement à ce point ! _pensa désespérément Lelouch _Réfléchi, réfléchi, réfléchi ! Pourquoi, pourquoi, POURQUOI ? J'ai fait ça ? _Il fut en proie à une véritable panique intérieure.

Suzaku resta muet devant cette révélation, ne s 'attendant absolument pas a ce que ce soit son meilleur ami qui se cache derrière le masque de ce terroriste. Celui qu'il combattait aveuglément c'était Lelouch !

Ce dernier se ressaisit « Hé bien Suzaku, tu as perdu la parole ? » railla-t-il en se dégageant un peu de l'emprise du pilote. Suzaku réalisant la situation, le plaqua plus durement au sol, lui enlevant toute possibilité de fuite.

« C'est quoi ces conneries Lelouch ? Depuis le dé… Depuis le début c'était toi Zéro ! Toi l'opposant à Britannia, l'espoir de toute une population », n'en revenant toujours pas il fut pris d'un petit rire convulsif et incontrôlable, à la limite de l'hystérie « Tu…tu étais là sous mes yeux et je ne me suis pas douter une seule seconde que tu aurais pu être Zéro ! »

« C'est normal ! Je suis bien trop intelligent pour que quelqu'un ait pu remarquer quoi que ce soit. Je ne suis pas assez bête pour me faire démasquer par quelqu'un de l'académie. Tu me prends pour qui ? » répliqua-t-il en prenant un air supérieur qui contrastait clairement avec la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Suzaku resserra sa poigne, l'enfonçant plus profondément dans le sable.

« Je te prenais pour mon ami » répondit-il avec rage « Mais bien sur tu es assez intelligent pour avoir pensé à ce genre de situation ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ? Tu sais ce que tu représentes pour le peuple japonais ? Un espoir auquel chaque Eleven rêve d'accéder. Cependant loin d'être un espoir tu n'es qu'un destructeur. » acheva le brunet, fixant le terroriste qu'il tenait prisonnier de son corps. Lelouch ne perdit pas sa contenance, il émit même un léger rire.

« Quelle perspicacité Suzaku ! C'est exact je suis un destructeur ! Le destructeur d'un monde à l'agonie. Tu ne vas tout de même pas oser me dire que les persécutions menées par l'armée britanienne à l'encontre des japonais te laisse indifférent. Tu es d'ailleurs le mieux placé pour le savoir, je me trompe ? En arrêtant et en incarcérant Zéro, le mal absolu aux yeux de tout les britanniens, tu confirmerais ton allégeance à cet empire auquel tu n'appartiens pas. Mais tu retirerai la honte d'avoir brisé les chimères de la population japonaise encore vivante. »

Il savait parfaitement que si il faisait vibrer la corde sensible de Suzaku, il s'en tirerait sans aucun mal, cependant manipuler son ami de la sorte le peina quelque peu.

Ainsi comme il l'avait exactement pensé, le jeune garçon hésita, remettant de l'ordre dans ses idées et revoyant ses priorités personnelles, remisant au placard son comportement de militaire émérite l'ayant conduit au titre de britannien honoraire , il relâcha un peu la pression qu'il exerçait sur les épaules du prince, cependant il ne le laissa toujours pas libre de ses mouvements.

« Pourquoi Lelouch ? Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Quel est ton intérêt ? » Interrogea-t-il un peu désabusé.

« Ce n'est pas mon intérêt qui prime ! Détruire ce monde pour mieux le reconstruire, et en offrir un qui ne soit ni corrompu par la violence, ni pourri par l'ambition personnelle de vautours avides de pouvoir ! Ma priorité est d'offrir cette quiétude et cette sécurité aux êtres qui me sont chers et qui souffrent de la situation présente ! » A la fin de cette confidence Lelouch se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, regrettant d'en avoir peut-être trop dit.

Suzaku resta surpris par la raison de cette soudaine rébellion, il connaissait la profondeur de l'amour fraternel que Lelouch éprouvait pour Nunally. Il avait donc revêtu le costume de terroriste pour lui apporter le bonheur qui lui avait manqué durant tout le début de sa fragile existence. Cependant il se demanda égoïstement si il faisait parti des personnes qui lui étaient chères, car Lelouch avait bien préciser le pluriel, il n'avait pas justifié ses actions en employant seulement le nom de sa sœur.

Il fini par relâcher définitivement la ferme pression qu'il exerçait sur ses épaules, le libérant. Il s'assit dans le sable a côté de lui en soupirant « Hé bien sur, tu n'as pas trouvé d'autres moyens que la violence et les armes pour t'interposer et accomplir ton but. »

Cuisant littéralement sous la chaleur torride, il ouvrit sa combinaison, faisant glisser la fermeture éclair jusqu'à son nombril. Il décida finalement de quitter ses manches qui lui tenaient bien trop chaud et les noua à sa taille, laissant tomber toute la partie supérieure de son uniforme sur ses hanches, restant torse nu.

Lelouch s'apprêtait à lui répondre, mais au lieu de cela il profita discrètement de la vue que lui offrait son ami, faisant mine de réfléchir pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il se demandait pourquoi il agissait si étrangement, alors qu'il avait déjà vu ce torse musclé et légèrement bronzé des centaines de fois auparavant. Il détourna le regard, le fixant sur un Bernard-Lhermitte qui passait par là et répondis en enfouissant son visage dans ses genoux, dissimulant cette légère faiblesse.

« Imbécile, parce que tu crois peut être que le dialogue est la solution de tous les maux. Si on ne pouvait faire la guerre qu'avec des mots, les champs de bataille n'existeraient pas, et la régence d'un pays ne se ferait pas par la force de ses dirigeants. Il n'y a que les actes qui ont le dernier mot. Gardes tes discours de redresseurs de conscience pour toi tu veux et cesses de prendre ce ton moralisateur. »

« De toute façon essayer de te faire la morale est impossible. Tu as toujours réponse à tout, ça ne servirait à rien. » répliqua Suzaku sous le regard réprobateur de Lelouch. Le silence s'installa entre eux aussi pesant que la chaleur qui régnait dans l'atmosphère, laissant le temps à chacun d'analyser respectivement la situation.

Puis le brunet se leva, époussetant ses fesses et ses jambes afin de décoller un maximum de sable, et tendit sa main à Lelouch pour l'aider à se relever. Ce dernier la saisit sans réfléchir et fit acte du même cérémonial que son ami.

« Hmmm que vas-tu faire ? » lui demanda-t-il

« Hé bien en attendant qu'on nous retrouve je pensais faire un tour sur cette île, faire un peu d'exploration histoire de patienter un peu… et puis il faudrait trouver une source ou quelque chose pour pouvoir se débarrasser de l'eau de mer ! » répondit-il doucement en guise de trêve, voulant profiter de ce cadre agréable avec son ami, sans que la présence de Zéro à ses cotés ne lui fasse songer à la fin probable de leur attachement. Sur ce il commença à s'enfoncer dans la végétation.

Lelouch ne répondit rien, mais esquissa un petit sourire discret dans son dos, vaguement satisfait que la discussion, sur leurs convictions respectives, ne s'éternise pas pour déboucher sur un pugilat verbal irrémédiable.

_____________________________________

Après une demi-heure de marche et quelques prises de bec plus tard, les deux jeunes garçons tombèrent sur une étendue d'eau qui ne semblait attendre qu'eux. Cette trouvaille relevait quasiment du miracle. Une petite cascade déversait son contenu limpide et cristallin dans un lagon pierreux. Un immense rocher plat était délicatement immergé au milieu de cette oasis aqueuse.

« Tu vois ! Heureusement qu'on a pris à gauche et qu'on a pas continuer tout droit ! » déclara Suzaku un brin triomphal.

« Oh ça va hein ! Pas de quoi faire une montagne pour si peu… et puis si je t'avais écouté au premier croisement on serait parti à droite ! De toute façon il doit bien y avoir d'autres sources dans le secteur » grogna Lelouch, dont la mauvaise foi avait pris le dessus.

Le pilote s'approcha de l'eau avec Lelouch sur ses talons, puis esquissa un sourire machiavélique, avant de brutalement se retourner et de balancer sa victime a l'eau. Ne se doutant pas un seul instant de la traîtrise du brunet, il poussa un cri de surprise avant de se retrouver, à nouveau, trempé jusqu'au os. Il jeta un regard assassin a Suzaku, hilare devant la tête décomposée de son ami. « Désolé c'était bien trop tentant ! »

« Ah oui….. » Afin de se venger, il attrapa la cheville de Suzaku et l'entraîna dans l'eau avec lui. Ce dernier perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva a califourchon sur le corps du prince, qui l'éjecta un peu plus loin en donnant un puissant coup de bassin. «Hé bien ça aussi c'était ''tentant'' ! » se moqua-t-il.

« Hampff que tu es susceptible ! » Suzaku fit quelques brasses, avant de déclarer sur un ton plus détendu « Hmmmm l'eau est fraîche. Ca fait du bien ! » Et pour cause, cette étendue profitait de l'ombre des arbre la bordant, juste quelques rayons de lumière perçaient à travers le feuillage dense de la végétation.

Suzaku se sentait si à l'aise, qu'il se déshabilla sans plus de cérémonie, tenant sa combinaison à la main, songeant qu'il se sentirait plus libre sans cette seconde peau qui entravait ses mouvements. Il se retrouva à présent nu dans l'eau.

Lelouch fit volte-face, ayant terminé de ruminer dans son coin, puis le vit en tenue d'Adam. Cette vue provoqua un violent afflux sanguin vers son visage, faisant instantanément rougir ses joues contre sa volonté. Se sentant ainsi faiblir il plongea sa tête dans l'eau fraîche, et ne ressortit que quand la respiration vint à lui manquer. Le souffle court, il secoua la tête dans tous les sens, ses cheveux d'ébène trempés suivaient le mouvement, dégouttant sur ses épaules. Suzaku le regarda faire, légèrement intrigué, puis s'approcha de lui.

« Hmmm tu serais plus à l'aise si tu quittais tes vêtements. En plus nous sommes seuls… tu n'as pas à te cacher » La vision du costume de Zéro, collé à la peau de Lelouch, lui faisait bien plus penser à la présence du terroriste à ses côtés qu'à celle de son ami.

Perçant Suzaku à jour, Lelouch répliqua « Non ça me va très bien comme ça, à moins que la preuve de ma double identité ne te déranges au point que tu veuilles me déshabiller. » Il afficha un sourire moqueur, avant de l'effacer de ses lèvres en songeant a cette éventualité.

« Ne m'obliges pas à faire moi-même ce que tu peux faire tout seul, regardes un peu l'état de tes fringues! Ne me dis pas que les brûlures dues au frottement du sable sur ta peau sont supportables plus longtemps…. »

Le brun avait vu juste. Les vêtements de Lelouch furent déchirés à plusieurs endroits durant leur lutte, et le sable , ennemi minuscule et pervers, se glissa dans les ouvertures de tissu, envahissant le moindre recoin entre le tissu et la peau fragile du jeune garçon, l'irritant sans pitié, d'autant plus que sa tenue se révélait bien trop près du corps pour que ces véniels minéraux ne se glissent jusque dans sa jambe.

Cette clairvoyance eut le don d'agacer Lelouch qui refusa encore une fois malgré son inconfort.

Suzaku soupira, s'enfonçant dans l'eau il fit quelques longueurs innocentes, puis se rapprocha de Lelouch en nageant, avant de le surprendre. Se positionnant derrière lui, il l'attrapa doucement par la taille et défit agilement le haut de son habit. « Soulage au moins ton torse » Il découvrit la peau, habituellement laiteuse, du prince, elle était à présent légèrement rougie par cette friction, et l'immergea délicatement dans l'eau jusqu'au cou, calant sa tête sur son épaule. Il respira avidement la fragrance singulière qui émanait de la peau de son ami.

Lelouch se laissa faire, sans élever de protestation, retenant un soupir de bien-être lorsque l'eau fraîche entra en contact directe avec ses légères irritations. Il ferma les yeux se sentant étrangement calme et apaisé.

Suzaku, enivré par la douce odeur, tendit ses lèvres vers ce cou offert et si familier, comme pour y ravir l'essence même de ce parfum. Il goûta furtivement la texture ferme de cette peau d'albâtre du bout de sa langue.

L'héritier de Britannia rouvrit les yeux, surpris par la douceur et la proximité de ce geste, ne se révoltant pas, il souffla simplement « Serais-tu en train de pactiser avec l'ennemi ? »

« En aucun cas, je suis juste ici avec toi Lelouch et non avec Zéro.» répliqua-t-il plutôt surpris que le prince ne repousse pas ses avances.

Lelouch émis un léger rire, comme si toute cette situation était irréel, elle lui paraissait absurde, cependant il ne voulait en aucun cas que cela cesse, mais loin de lui l'idée de ne pas répondre à cette réplique idiote. « Certes mais le bon petit soldat que tu es dois avant tout me considérer comme son ennemi plutôt que son ami, sinon cela pourrait être interprété comme une trahison envers ta patrie d'adoption » argua-t-il.

Piquer au vif, Suzaku retira rageusement le reste du costume du terroriste qui se retrouva aussi dénudé que son ami, puis le balança sans ménagement dans les buissons. Serait-ce une façon comme une autre de le repousser ? Il le plaqua contre le rocher immergé au milieu de la source, pressant son corps contre le sien.

« Mais voilà, il se trouve que là je ne suis pas ce soldat et que toi tu ne revêt en rien l'apparence de Zéro, même si je sais pertinemment qui tu es. Maintenant tu es Lelouch et je suis Suzaku, et non un terroriste et son poursuivant. Je t'en prie Lelouch, ne me rappelles pas a chaque seconde que, désormais, tout nous oppose .»

A bout, Suzaku se jeta sur les lèvres du prince, y mêlant la passion et la violence de son désespoir. Lelouch se trouva cloué dans tous les sens du terme, non seulement contre la pierre lisse et fraîche, mais aussi par la ferveur de son ami, tant il avait espéré que cela se produise, outré intérieurement par le bien-être qui l'envahie à ce moment. Il passa vaguement un bras autour de son cou, ne voulant pas se montrer trop démonstratif, puis brisa le baiser avant de plonger son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. « Suis-je donc censé comprendre que lorsque j'incarne ce pour quoi je me bats je te révulse ? » Suzaku comprima encore un peu plus le corps de Lelouch sous le sien, le frôlant intimement.

« Non, je … Tu es l'ennemi de Britannia, donc indirectement le mien…je… » Il cessa son argumentation, déboussolé par la situation, il ne voulait pas briser le lien présent qui l'unissait au Britannien. Un court silence gêné s'installa entre eux avant que Suzaku ne reprenne la parole. »Finalement tu restes Lelouch… Zéro est une partie de toi, vous êtes à présent indissociables … mais l'accepter est d'autant plus dur que je vais devoir te combattre » déclara-t-il mortifié « Je…je ne veux pas te perdre… tu m'es bien trop précieux » murmura-t-il dans un souffle caressant la joue de porcelaine de Lelouch du bout des doigts. Ce dernier restant un instant pétrifié par cette confidence, que croyait-il ? Lui aussi ne voulait pas le perdre, depuis toutes ses années il était l'un des seuls à qui il avait accordé sa confiance. Savoir qu'il comptait bien plus qu'un ami pour lui, fit courir un frisson de long de son échine. Certes il vivait dans le mensonge permanent, mais il ne pouvait se mentir à lui-même et taire cet amour qu'il croyait à sens unique. La puissance de cet attachement l'avait poussé à sauver la vie de celui qui était devenu son ennemi, mettant sans hésiter tous ses plans en péril.

Ses lèvres se tordirent en un petit sourire satisfait. Il passa ses bras autour de la nuque du jeune garçon, soutenant le regard de son, désormais, amant.

« Si tu ne veux pas me perdre, alors rejoins-moi ! Appartiens-moi ! Aides-moi à reconstruire ce monde dont nous rêvons tant. Sois à mes côtés dans cette bataille … Sois mien » acheva-t-il doucement. Suzaku ne savait que penser, il fut en proie a une déferlante de sensation, dont la dominante fut le désir brusque et soudain qu'il ressentait pour Lelouch. Ce dernier monnayait-il ses sentiments pour le rallier à sa cause et écarter ainsi un opposant de son chemin ? Ou était-il sincère ?

_Je sens mon cœur s'emballer comme si il avait été à l'arrêt jusqu'ici. Cette chaleur qui se répand peu à peu dans mon corps, quelle sensation agréable. Je ne peux pas réfréner cela._

Dans un élan incontrôlable il terrassa les lèvres de son adversaire, les dévorant avec avidité et passion.

« Serait-ce ta réponse ? » murmura Lelouch. Suzaku ne répondit pas, et se contenta de fuir le regard perçant du britannien, cette demande chamboulant entièrement son âme. « Qui ne dit mot consent… » susurra Lelouch dans le creux de son oreille, l'air plutôt amusé par la situation. «… Mais je veux l'entendre de ta bouche. » termina-t-il en passant son index sur les lèvres légèrement rougies de Suzaku.

Le brun détourna son visage, n'arrivant pas à articuler une réponse audible, et surtout arbitrant le combat qui le déchirait intérieurement. Soit il abandonnait ce pour quoi il s'était battu durant ces dernières années, son intégration ainsi que l'application de la justice de cet empire à la politique quasi-tyrannique, et rejoignait Lelouch, combattant à ses cotés pour le dessein d'un avenir moins sombre, défendant ce contre quoi Britannia s'élevait.

Soit il continuait de faire carrière dans l'armée, vendant son âme à l'empire, honorant son statut de britannien honoraire, et combattrai sans relâche son ami. L'issu de cette affrontement serait indéniablement fatale pour l'un d'entre eux.

Instinctivement, il se dit qu'il n'y avait pas à hésiter sur le choix à faire, accordant sa pensée et son cœur, lorsqu'une main vint s'échouer au creux de sa cuisse. Il sentait les doigts fins du prince remonter lentement le long de son aine. Suzaku se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, bien sur que la perspective de construire un monde nouveau avec Lelouch était assurément mille fois plus attirante , cependant il refusait de lui céder aussi facilement. Curieux, il se demanda jusqu'où son ami pouvait aller pour avoir une réponse claire et nette de sa part. Réfléchissant de nouveau à tous les aspects qu'engendraient cette décision.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux d'ébène eut un sourire malicieux en observant l'air concentré de Suzaku. Il profita de cette intense moment de réflexion pour inverser leur position et le faire basculer sur le plat rocher immergé dans l'eau, le surplombant de sa frêle silhouette, une main toujours glissée dans son entrejambe qui commençait doucement à se tendre sous les quelques caresses prodiguées. Suzaku protesta, Lelouch n'en fit rien, se moquant presque de lui, il alla torturer son oreille, la mordillant « Je ne cesserai pas tant que tu ne l'aura pas dit… Est-ce si dur à prononcer ? » Il fit courir sa langue le long de l'ossature de sa mâchoire , avant de la promener doucement sur sa carotide, sentant les battement du sang dans la veine s'accélérer, il sourit dans son cou.

Le brunet étouffa un léger gémissement, intimant l'ordre à Lelouch de cesser, la voix affaiblie par le désir contenu qui l'assaillait.

« Alors réponds et j'arrêterai ! » répliqua ce dernier, pas du tout convaincu par la demande de son ami, il explora maintenant son torse, embrassant sa peau vaguement hâlée. Non seulement Suzaku ne voulait pas lui céder, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que cela cesse, son épiderme frémissant sous les attentions de Lelouch. De faibles plaintes s'échappaient de sa gorge, mais pas un mot ou une expression.

« Ou peut-être que cela te plais tant que tu fais exprès de garder le silence. » argua le britannien. Ses lèvres parcoururent son torse, de sa langue chaude et humide il traça des sillons circulaires autour des mamelons durcit par ses frissons. Puis mordilla sadiquement un téton, le prenant entre ses dents, accentuant la pression au fur et à mesure. Suzaku fronça les sourcil et serra les mâchoires, s'opposant une nouvelle fois au traitement que lui imposait Lelouch.

« Pas avant que tu ne m'es soumis à ton choix. » répliqua Lelouch. Il cessa de caresser le membre, à présent palpitant du pilote. Sa main s'arrêtant à la base, il l'enserra avec force, il continuait néanmoins à titiller les tétons raidis. Une plainte de surprise et de protestation franchis la barrière des lèvres de Suzaku, il arqua quelque peu son dos et tenta de se dégager de l'emprise du jeune garçon.

« Alors toujours rien à dire ? » demanda Lelouch, narquois. Il afficha un air joueur et affirma légèrement la pression. « Ne m'oblige pas à te faire souffrir davantage pour avoir une misérable réponse. Cesses d'être aussi têtu et regardes les choses en face ! Assumes tes choix comme j'ai assumé les miens. » déclara-t-il, soufflant contre son nombril.

Suzaku serra les dents, son choix était déjà fait, l'avouer s'avérait bien plus dur pour lui. Cela correspondait à la fin d'une époque et au début d'une nouvelle, peut-être jalonnée de bien plus de souffrances que l'ancienne. Cependant il ne pouvait se résoudre à céder à cet odieux chantage. Tout cela pour une simple affirmation ou infirmation. Soit Lelouch était vraiment abject, soit c'était lui qui était bien trop fier. Dans les deux cas, l'aveu lui serait difficile.

« Aimes-tu à ce point souffrir pour les autres ? » dit-il, enserrant avec plus de force le centre de son plaisir, tout en commençant à laper l'extrémité de ce sexe tendu, faisant se tordre le corps de Suzaku en dessous de lui. « Ta fierté est donc si importante pour toi ! Bien plus que tes sentiments et la souffrance ! Dis moi juste ce mot et j'arrêterai tout ! » proposa Lelouch, une énième fois, quelque peu exaspéré par l'entêtement vain de Suzaku.

Le brunet laissa échapper des gémissements qu'il tentait d'étouffer. Loin de lui l'envie que ce prince se trouvant entre ses cuisse ne s'arrête. Il ne voulait pas non plus le perdre encore une fois. Bâillonnant la voix de son ego, il maudit intérieurement sa faiblesse et Lelouch au passage, il cria presque, tel une délivrance « Oui je veux te rejoindre, je veux être tien !…. Lelouch je te veux ! »

Un sentiment d'intense satisfaction traversa le prince, ses lèvres se tordirent en un sourire machiavélique. « Hmmm ce n'était pas si dur… très bien j'arrête tout. » Il libera le sexe du brun, qui réagit aussitôt « Non…Lelouch ne… ne t'arrêtes pas! » Lâcha-t-il au bord de la supplication.

« Il semblerait que la douleur délit les langues » dit-il narquoisement. « Tu en es sur ? »

Au point où il en était, Suzaku souffla avec conviction une réponse positive. Avant de continuer, il jeta son bras vers l'avant, attrapant doucement le menton de Lelouch dans la paume de sa main, remontant son visage jusqu'au sien pour l'embrasser passionnément. Le prince répondit avec ardeur au baiser, tout en caressant lascivement le membre de son amant, quelque peu maltraité par ses soins. Il rallongeât Suzaku sur la pierre lisse et humide, tout en continuant de l'embrasser, se collant intimement à lui faisant s'effleurer leur deux érections. Le pilote gémit dans la bouche de son partenaire qui capturait chacune de ses marques de désir.

Depuis longtemps, Suzaku nourrissait la sotte envie de décoiffer son ami, il se fit un malin plaisir de glisser ses doigts dans chevelure sombre et mouillée de Lelouch, caressant sa nuque du bout des doigts. Ce derniers se perdit dans les baisers que lui offrait le brun, puis reprit sa lente descente vers son bas ventre raidit. Lapant au passage le torse lisse et délectable de son ami, savourant le goût de sa peau. Attouchant son propre désir, il fit doucement courir ses lèvres sur toute la longueur de sa verge, embrassant sensuellement le gland qu'il lécha avec délicatesse. Suzaku geignit sourdement, fermant les yeux, il rejeta sa tête sur le côté, rencontrant la fraîcheur l'eau qui calma l'incendie incontrôlable qui embrasait ses joues.

Tandis que ses lèvres s'occupaient de l'extrémité du membre, sa main effleura le reste du plaisir du pilote, le faisant gémir. Lelouch fixa Suzaku, la vue de son ami totalement abandonné, fit grandir encore plus le désir qu'il éprouvait pour lui, de sa main libre, il lui griffa doucement la hanche droite. Sa bouche délaissa quelques seconde le sexe durci par le plaisir de son amant. Il lubrifia ses doigts de salive et tandis qu'il reprenait le traitement qu'il lui infligeait auparavant, il titilla l'entrée intime de Suzaku et fit pénétrer doucement un premier doigt. Une plainte de douleur vint à percer à travers les gémissements de plaisir du pilote qui serra fortement les dents, mais n'émit aucune protestation. Afin de rendre l'intrusion moins déplaisante, Lelouch enroula sa langue autour de son sexe, tout en se frayant un chemin dans la chair de son amant.

Certes, cela était désagréable pour Suzaku, mais passer les premières douleurs, estompées en grande partie par l'application de Lelouch, le sentir en lui le grisa légèrement, et il parvint même à en ressentir un contentement certain. Au fur et à mesure que Lelouch s'imiscait en lui, il prit le membre de Suzaku plus profondément en bouche, une main s'occupant de sa base, l'autre le préparant à le recevoir. Il introduisit un deuxième doigt qui fut mieux accepté que le premier. Ses muscles se détendaient un peu plus, pour parfaire cette détente le prince bougea ses doigts à l'intérieur de son amant, cherchant sa prostate à tâtons. Une soudaine plainte de plaisir sortie de la gorge de Suzaku lui indiqua qu'il avait toucher au but. Un air joueur apparut sur son visage joliment déformé par la lubricité. Il réitéra son geste, faisant se cambrer légèrement le corps de Suzaku. La voix du brunet se fit entendre entre deux halètements, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il le suppliait « Plus… Lelouch…Plus ! »

L'intéressé leva ses yeux améthystes vers sa victime. En même temps qu'il honorait cette demande, glissant en lui un troisième doigt, il continua de le sucer avec passion et dévotion, jouant avec le point faible de sa proie.

Suzaku n'en pouvait plus, il ressentait l'impérieux besoin de sentir Lelouch au plus profond de lui. Une autre supplication s'éleva, plus ferme et plus sure que la précédente « Le…louch prends moi ! »

Le prince sourit, léchant une dernière fois la verge tendue du brunet, il retira ses doigts avec une lenteur calculée. Avoir une telle emprise sur Suzaku le ravissait au plus haut point, il tenait les rênes de la situation et Suzaku était livré à son bon vouloir. Ce dernier protesta devant le déroulement bien trop long à son goût. Il l'implora avec détermination « Putain… Lelouch je t'en supplie… prends moi ! » S'abandonnant totalement et ouvertement à lui, il n'attendait qu'une chose, être uni à celui pour qui il pourrait tout abandonner dans ce bas monde.

« Patience ! » murmura sadiquement Lelouch dont le rythme cardiaque, déjà rapide, s'intensifia. Il se positionna entre les jambes écartés de son amant, qui se refermèrent sur sa taille. Il plongea un regard fiévreux dans celui de Suzaku avant d'aggriper ses hanches et de le pénétrer fougueusement. La violence de cette intrusion arracha un cri de douleur à Suzaku, alors que ce fut un cri de délivrance qui sortit de la bouche de Lelouch.

Chacun avait fermé les yeux en réponse à cette union. Quelques larmes perlaient au coin des yeux du japonais, qui s'empalait un peu plus profondément contre le plaisir de Lelouch. Il se cambra et s'accrocha au cou de ce dernier qui le surplombait de sa svelte silhouette princière. Lelouch essuya les larmes de son amant avec ses lèvres murmurant un vague mot d'excuse.

Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné tandis que Lelouch commençait à bouger ses hanches en de lascifs va-et-vient, et rejeta sa tête en arrière. Faisant de même, le plaisir commença à surpasser la douleur, Suzaku bougea de lui-même, ses hanches suivant le mouvements de celles de son amant. Lelouch accéléra la cadence, ne pouvant contenir cette pressante envie de posséder violemment le corps de Suzaku, il gémit sans retenue son prénom. Il haleta, sa main libre vint s'échouer sur le sexe douloureusement délaissé du brunet, le caressant anarchiquement. Le pilote du Lancelot succombât au plaisir que lui procurait Lelouch, criant de désir vers le ciel ombragé. Le membre du prince vint frapper sans pitié la prostate de son heureuse victime, lui arrachant d'éhontés cris flirtant avec la bestialité. Se redressant dans un effort quasi surhumain, Suzaku vint sceller ensemble leurs souffles gémissants et leurs respirations saccadées. Leur deux corps vibrants de désir l'un pour l'autre, se trouvant désormais profondément unis.

« Je… je vais venir… » haleta le brun, à bout de force. Lelouch continua ses allers et venus, au bord de la jouissance lui aussi, il lui décocha pour toute réponse un petit sourire sensuel.

Suzaku se cambra violemment, ses chairs se resserrant autour du sexe du prince. Dans une ultime plainte, il libéra sa semence brûlante qui se rependit sur leur deux corps tremblants. Lelouch, quant à lui, déversa ce précieux liquide à l'intérieur de son amant dans un dernier à-coup, les yeux clos par le bien être qui suivait cette délicieuse délivrance. Le brun ferma les siens lorsqu'il senti le fluide ardent s'écouler en lui.

______

-voix lointaines-

« Mais puisque je te dis que c'est par ici !, s'impatienta une voix féminine.

-Maaaaais…. J'ai cru entendre des cris de bêtes sauvages par là bas ! S'écria une seconde fille

-Rhaaaa quelle trouillarde, puisque je te dis que c'est rien ! Tais-toi et suis-moi ! Dit-elle en entraînant celle qui l'accompagnait dans les buissons.

_______

Lelouch s'écroula sur le torse de Suzaku, en nage, essuyant d'un revers de main la semence visqueuse répandu sur eux. Le brun attrapa le visage de son amant, amenant ses lèvres jusqu'au siennes, les unissant en un tendre baiser « Je t'aime… » murmura-t-il délicatement dans le creux de son oreille.

Malgré le fait que Lelouch s'y attende, son cœur fit le saut de l'ange dans sa poitrine, il sourit pour masquer sa faiblesse, déclarant avec un air supérieur qui tenait du naturel chez lui «Je le sais. » il hésita quelques instants avant de se dévoiler, en croisant le regard de jade de son vis-à-vis il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter « Moi aussi. » Il approfondit le doux baiser initial, le transformant en un échange langoureux.

Le cœur de Suzaku battait la chamade dans sa cage thoracique, cela s'intensifia lorsque Lelouch posa sa main contre.

Il semblait que le monde pouvait s'écrouler autour d'eux, les deux garçons ne s'en rendraient même pas compte

Un sourd bruissement de feuilles se fit entendre, suivit d'un vague brouhaha formé par les voix de deux jeunes filles se disputant. Lorsqu'elles débouchèrent sur la bordure de la source elles poussèrent à l'unisson une exclamation outrée. Le spectacle que leur offrait Mère Nature était loin d'être banale.

Échoué là au milieu de la petite lagune, un rocher immergé sur lequel se trouvait deux tourtereaux se prouvant charnellement leur attachement.

Vint le moment où les deux partis manquèrent de souffle pour prolonger leur échanges. Suzaku sursauta en apercevant Kallen et Euphie dans les buissons. Cela lui arracha une grimace, non seulement Lelouch et lui étaient encore unis, mais en plus ce dernier n'y était pas aller de main morte. Le prince se retourna et avisa la berge. Il prit un air paniqué, non pas parce qu'on l'avait surpris avec Suzaku, mais parce qu'il craignait que son identité de terroriste ne soit découvert.

_Suza est gay …avec mon frère en plus ! _Pleurnicha intérieurement Euphie

Le brun glissa doucement a l'oreille de Lelouch qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire, vu qu'il avait violemment balancé ses habits dans les buissons, bien cachés à la vue des deux intruses.

« -Qu…. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Lelouch? interrogea Euphie encore sous le choc.

-Vous vous connaissez? Demanda Kallen

-Hein… euh... Oui … mais ça remonte a longtemps. » répondit-elle

Lelouch rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et regarda narquoisement la dirigeante.

« Hé bien j'avais décidé d'aller à la plage aujourd'hui … puisque ce matin je n'avais pas cours et j'avais rien d'autre à faire… Et voilà que la mer rejette sur le sable un Suzaku inconscient, je n'allais pas le laisser se noyer tout de même ! » répondit-il innocemment.

_Je le savais…avec ses manières de princesse Lelouch ne pouvait pas être hétéro… et ses regards en coin louches… maintenant ça confirme ce que je pensais !_ se dit Kallen.

« Très bien n'entrons pas dans les détails et laissons-les…on a pas besoin d'eux pour trouver notre chemin ! » acheva la rousse en entraînant une Euphie mortifiée.

Suzaku mort de honte cacha son visage dans ses genoux.

« Que se passe-t-il Suzaku ? Tu as encore perdu la parole ? Vais-je de nouveau devoir à nouveau te la faire retrouver ? » déclara-t-il l'air moqueur. Le brun releva un visage rougissant en direction du jeune garçon.

«- Je vais me faire passer un de ces savons en rentrant à la base ! dit-il la mort dans l'âme.

-Aurais-tu oublier que tu es ma propriété maintenant ?, argua le prince. Tu ne seras plus obligé de rester là bas, juste assez longtemps pour éviter d'éveiller la suspicion des dirigeants. Mais saches que tu m'as prêté allégeance et donc résilier celle avec Britannia. Tu sais donc dans quoi tu t'engages dès à présent. Et …je serai là pour toi » Murmura le britannien tel une confidence,« … alors arrêtes de faire cette tête tu ne rentres pas encore … t'y songera quand on te retrouvera. » termina-t-il. Cela dissipa quelque peu les doute de Suzaku, obéissant à Lelouch, un sourire fugace passa sur ses lèvres, s'accrochant à celles du prince, il déclara avec amusement :

« Yes your Highness ! »


End file.
